Let the 76th Hunger Games Begin!
by HungerGamesObessed
Summary: I made this fanfic based on a game I played with my friends btw i didnt really kill them. It is the story of teens who died in the arena and a victor.You can help keep your fave characters alive by viewing my profile and voting in the poll. Thanks!
1. Tribute List

**Hey! Yesterday I invited fifteen of my friends over and we played the Hunger Games. Well, actually we played different hunger games. We each created character and now I'm writing out the games. These are our tributes. The story will be told in different POV's. Enjoy!**

Name: Fin Green

District: 1

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Strengths: Combat, Speed, and Strength

Weakness: Can't go long without food

Weapon: Knives, Spear, and sword

Name: Amber O'Donner

District: 1

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Strengths: Speed, Combat

Weakness: Can't take pain

Weapon: Bow & Arrows, Knives, Ax, Sword, Spear

Name: Korran Ellis

District: 2

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Strengths: Strength, Killing Unexpectedly

Weakness: NO knowledge on Poisonous Plants

Weapon: Ax, Spear, Fist

Name: Victoria Andrews

District: 2

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Strengths: can manipulate people, climb, speed

Weakness: she is very protective about her family, and acts without thinking

Weapon: Bow & Arrows

Name: Denim

District: 3

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Strengths: He has no friends or enemies in the games, he trained his entire life learning to fight

Weakness: He is very cocky and overestimates himself

Weapon: Fist, Knives, Spear, Ax, Rope, Sword, Darts

Name: Robin

District: 3

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Strengths: flexibility, speed, camouflage

Weakness: she can't see blood without becoming sick.

Weapon: Bow & Arrow

Name: Chase Ellis

District: 4

Age: 15

Gender: male

Strengths: Has protection, aim, strength, swimming abilities

Weakness: he is slow

Weapon: darts, spear, and knife.

Name: Rosetta Stone

District: 4

Age: 17

gender: Female

Strengths: Strength, Swimming ablility, climbing, and combat

Weakness: she gets attached to her allies

Weapon: Bow & Arrows, Knives, Ax, and Spear.

Name: Elmer Kingston

District: 5

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Strengths: knows everything about poisonous plants

Weakness: can't run fast, climb, or fight

Weapon: none

Name: Jinger Stone

District: 5

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Strengths: Can climb, run, and hide

Weakness: can't kill people without freaking out.

Weapon: Darts

Name: Andie Pitts

District: 6

Age: 12

Gender:Male

Strengths: can take lots of pain and hunger, and he can throw a spear hundreds of yards.

Weakness: is one of the smallest and weakest tributes.

Weapon: Spear

Name: Belle

District: 6

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Strengths: she's sneaky, brilliant, climbs, swims, and can fight viciously

Weakness: she is a little careless sometimes

Weapon: ax, knives, spear, rope, fists, and herself.

Name: Ruben Cues

District: 7

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Strengths: He catches people off guard, can fight, swim, hunt, and hide.

Weakness: He is sensitive about home.

Weapon: spear, knives, ax

Name: Raine

District: 7

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Strengths: She can hide,climb, and identify plants

Weakness: Everything else

Weapon: Her mind

Name: Fawn

District: 8

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Strengths: He can run, Jump, Hide, go long periods of time without food, and fight a little.

Weakness: he doesn't watch his back very well.

Weapon: knives

Name: Faye Wenthrall

District: 8

Age: 16

Gender: female

Strengths: She's crafty, sneaky, brilliant, trained to kill, and fast.

Weakness: she isn't a climber

Weapon: bow & arrows

Name:Tiger

District: 9

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Strengths: He can jump trees and hide.

Weakness: he won't fight.

Weapon: nothing

Name:Hazel

District: 9

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Strengths: she can run, dodge debris, and climb

Weakness: she can't hide very well.

Weapon: ax

Name: Julian

District: 10

Age: 15

Gender: male

Strengths: He's strong, manipulative, smart, sly, and trained to kill.

Weakness: He has a terrible temper.

Weapon: Spear, Knife, Fists, Ax, Bows & Arrows, and Darts

Name: Selena

District: 10

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Strengths: She can fight with or without weapon, can take lots of pain, can go long periods of time without food. She is sneaky, quiet, and a vicious killer.

Weakness: She is not very fast.

Weapon: Knives

Name: Blaze

District: 11

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Strengths: He's Strong, vicious, and violent.

Weakness: He can't take much pain.

Weapon: Sword

Name: Autumn Falls

District: 11

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Strengths: She's fast, can take pain and hunger, knows about plants, and good at climbing.

Weakness: She hates killing anything!

Weapon: Her knowledge and darts

Name: Aries

District: 12

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Strengths: He can run fast.

Weakness: He can't kill.

Weapon: Darts

Name: Rosemary (Rose)

District: 12

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Strengths: She can hunt, go long periods of time without food, she is very courageous, can climb, and is great with a sword.

Weakness: She is clumsy and loud.

Weapon: Sword and fists


	2. The Reapings and Deadly Good byes

Reaping; Jinger POV -

The last time I was ever scared was two years ago. There was a flood in my ditrict and almost everyone died. But the horror I feel now is nowhere near that fear. In this fear I know I am going to die. In that fear, I had a chance. Presently I am standing on a small platform. My pale and terrified face is on the screen for everyone in the District to see. I am the new female tribute from District 5.

I gaze up on the screen and stare. My pitch black hair is curled and decorated with light blue bows. My dark grey eyes look ready to pop out of my head. I look around at the other children eligible and mouth, "Help me!" The other kids look at me and shake their heads. This can't be happening. I'm only twelve. I'm too young to die.

Electra Waves, our district representive, raises the microphone up to her orange lips and says," The male tribute will be… Elmer Kingston!!!" A boy, not that much older than myself, walks up and stands next to me on the stage. I know that if I want to survive he will have to die, along with 23 other tributes. I shake his hand and whisper, "I hope you win, because I'm not." He gives a small chuckle and smiles at the cameras. Suddenly, we are abducted by the peacekeepers and rushed to the Justice Building.

* * *

I find myself in a small room inside the Justice Building. This is where I will say my goodbyes. Final goodbyes. The first and onlyguest to appear in the room is my mother. She runs over and hugs me so tight that I can barely breathe. "Mom," I say, "I love you. I love you. I know I probably won't come home but-"

"Listen to me," she says turning my head into her direction, "Don't say that, it'll be alright."

"Mom, no it isn't."

"Oh sweetie, don't take this the wrong way but I want you to kill yourself on the metal plate."

"MOM!!!"

"Sweetie, you and I both know you won't win. Jump off the plate. You won't even feel a thing. Think about it."

"Mom, I will not do that. I want to go down fighting. Not like that. I love you but please leave."

My mother looks at me, all watery-eyed, then stands up, says, "I love you too,", and leaves.

* * *

Later that day, I am on a train on the way to the Capitol. Electra sits Elmer and me down to watch the reapings that happened that day. From District 1, a 12-year old creeps onto the stage only to be replaced by a 16-year old boy. He is huge, and buff. His name flashes on the screen, "Fin Green." The female is a 15-year old named Amber O'Donner. She is obviously stubborn because she doesn't let any volunteers take her place. She is on my watch out for list. The screen flips to District Two. It's the typical. A boy and girl go up and are replaced by 18-year olds. They both look deadly and vicious. In District 3, a 15 year old boy named Denim Madison struts his way up to the stage, posing for every camera. He snatches the microphone and says, "Hello, I am Denim Madison, aka your new victor." He smiles and winks at the audience and takes a seat in one of the chairs. The female is older than the male and is much less cocky. She has black hair and deep red eyes. She looks like a monster but her expression makes her look very feminine.

Soon the camera moves to District 4, the last career district. The male is a tall, muscular 15-year old with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He looks very athletic, strong, and ready to make his first kill. His name is Chase Ellis. The female is another volunteer named Rosetta. She has flawless skin and pitch black hair. She is drop dead gorgeous, literally,and dangerous-looking. She is a threat for sure. In District 5, it show me practically crawling up the steps and saying, "Help me!"to the crowd. Elmer looks, well, normal. District 6 is a boy named Andie Pitts. He is my age and perfect for me. His sea-blue eyes and dark hair make him even more handsome then he really is. The female is deadly in every way. She seems to feel the same way I do about Andie. She's the first I want dead in the arena.

District 7 is one of the weakest of all the districts. The male cried every minute he was on the stage. The female, well, she is my age only a little stronger. However, she is as much of a threat as I am. In District 8 and 9, no one sticks out. They are fairly typical. District 10, a HUGE boy walks to the stage. He is definitely deadly and someone to steer clear of. The female is half the boy's age but is just as deadly. She has huge muscles and long legs. She walks up to the stage laughing and crying tears of joy as if it was a Miss America pagent. I roll my eyes and give a small giggle. The District 11 male is as big as the District 10 boy. In fact, they could be twins. The female is very femine and weak. She appears like the kind of girl who could survive on her own until the end of the games. Maybe she will! And Last but not least, District Twelve. The female is an eighteen year old girl and is strong. She must hunt in the wood illegally like Katniss Everdeen, two years back. She could be the next victor. The male is 12 and, like me,is no threat. I cover my eyes and run to the last car to cry in peace.


	3. Putting the Games Behind me

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is the second chapter. It is written in Autumn's POV. Enjoy!**

Autumn (Female from 11) POV-

The train ride is unbearable. On the ride, most people take tips and advice from mentors; that is except for Blaze and me. District 11 has never had a mentor; instead we are coached by the District 11 representive, aka Dalia Willows. She is a complete airhead who wouldn't mind if we all died a painful death while the careers win. She is dying to get bumped up to the career districts. "First off," Dalia says, "what weapons do you use?"

I search for the answer in my brain and find no proper answer. I decide to lie. "I'm an archer and good with knives."

"How'd you learn to use them?"

'Um, well… I did illegally." She shut up and turned her head to Blaze. "And You?"

"Knives." He mumbled.

"Good weapon!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Ok, not that you would know, but when we are in the arena what is our best shot at surviving?"

"Well, based on other games, I think you should be a huge showoff in training and attempt to make an alliance with the careers. One of them always wins."

"Not always, genius."I say sarcastically.

Dalia lowers her eyebrows and cruelly says, "I don't like your attitude young lady. In fact, I refuse to mentor you. Now go to your room!"

"Ok first, you aren't my mom so stop trying to act like her! Second, stop acting like you know what it's like in the arena because you don't. All you care about is the careers winning. So shut your capitol freaking mouth and go home!"

After the last words I run to last car and step into the summer air. Tears run down my face. "I'm a loser. I'll never win," I mumble. As more tears fall an idea comes to me. "I can't lose if I never show up." I run to the dining car and grab as much food as I can. I gently wrap it in a sheet and stuff my spare clothes inside. I sling it over my shoulder and run back to the last car. Before I leave the train I pick up a pen and write. "Good Luck Blaze!" on the wall. Then I stand up on the railing and jump. I land on my feet as I always did back in District 11's orchards. I shake off the dirt and take one last look at the train. I turn back around and put it behind me as I disapear into the nearby forest.

The forest is beautiful. The trees are a bright shade of green and the flowers are painted a variety of bright colors. Blue Violets, Red Roses, White Daisies, Yellow sunflowers. The colors paint the forest floor and the bits of blue sky through the branches shed light on me. I stop for a moment and observe the beauty. Then, I remember that I can't stay here. The capitol will attempt to track me. I must find a safe place. Preferably miles from here.

As I sprint through the woods, the birds chirp familiar tunes from the orchards. One of them tweets that beautiful 4 note melody from the 74th games. Rue, who reminded me of my sister, sung it as a code to her ally, Katniss. The birds are sending me a message: It's safe to stop. I decide to rest for a few minutes and think about how I ended up here.

_One day ago. The reaping. It all started as a fairly normal day. I woke up to my sister, Destiny, shaking me. She explained she had a dream about the reaping. That she was chosen. I managed to calm her down and I took her on a walk to the orchards. We climbed the trees for an hour before returning home to prepare. My mother had laid out a light green, strapless dress. I hugged her tightly saying, "Thank you, Mom." A few minutes later we all walked to the Justice Building together for the reaping. I let go of my mother's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Then, I walked to the 16-year old section and Destiny went to the 14 year old section. I never knew that would be the last time I would see them._

An acorn falls on my head and brings me back to reality. I stand up dust myself off and continue my journey. I start off walking. Then a thought hits me. Where will I go? I think of answers as I jog through the woods. Home? No, that's the first place they'll go. Stay here? No, I can't survive off this food forever. Then the perfect place comes to my mind. District Thirteen. I have heard rumors that people still live there. Other rumors say that they are planning a third rebellion. Either way I am going to find out.


	4. Stylist & Replacements

Blaze's POV ~

It all happened so fast. One minute we are being coached and the next Autumn is missing. The only thing that remains of her is a note telling me good luck. It was sweet of her. So now, I blame Dalia. If she hadn't been so rude to Autumn, this wouldn't be happening. She would be here, with us. What will happen? Without one tribute who knows what the capitol will do? I guess we will find out soon, because our train has pulled in the station.

Dalia runs out of the train screaming, "The female's gone!! The female is gone!" A peace keeper walks up and cusses her out before punching her in the stomach. He turns his head and marches towards me; anger in his red eyes. He picks me up by the collar and says, "You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

"No! I swear! I just came back to calm her down and all that was left was a note cheering me on!"

He sets me back down and tells one of the other peacekeepers to escort me to my stylist. As he says this he disappears into the train and is replaced by a new peacekeeper. The new peacekeeper is much kinder. Instead of grabbing my ear and pulling me to my stylists, he simply tells me to follow. I smile and obey as I try to keep up to his fast pace walk. Soon we are in a large room painted a light green color. One wall is entirely glass. The peacekeepers tell me to wait here until my stylists arrive. I sit on the sofa and wait.

Time goes on. And on. Tick-Tock, Tick Tock. It seems like eternity until the stylists arrive. Soon I find myself dozing off in my chair.

* * *

"Wake up!" a capitol voice yells.

A strange woman with dark blue skin and bright, glittery hair is standing beside me with a kind expression on her face. She lets out a loud and high pitch giggle and says, "It's a good thing you're a heavy sleeper!"

Confused, I ask, "What do you mean?"

She runs over and picks up a handheld mirror. "See for yourself!"

I look at my reflection. I am unrecognizable. My dark black hair is temporarily dyed orange. My body is covered in an orange and yellow jumpsuit decorated with tiny jewels. I accidentally drop the mirror in shock. 7 years of bad luck; if I live that long. I turn and face my stylist and ask, "Did they find Autumn?"

She pauses and answers, "The good part or bad part?"

"Good." I reply.

"They called off the search and decided to replace her."

"Bad?"

"Her replacement is,"she pauses as if to word her next word carefully. Instead she answers, "I am from your district. I moved here this year to be a stylist. I remember you. You were always with that girl, Penelope?"

"Just tell me the bad part!" I scream.

"Penelope is her replacement."

Shock. Fear. Greif. These are the emotions I am experiencing. I answer, "How did this happen?"

"It was all fair. They had a second reaping. She was chosen."

Tears roll down my face. I scream, "WHY!!!"


	5. Chariot Rides

** Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took forever to write. Before you read, I would like to credit SimmySkeletonXD with some of the costume ideas. Also, I made a poll on my profile page. On the poll, you can vote on who you want to win the games. Some people with the less votes than others on the day I write about the Cornucopia will be killed off on that chapter. So without further adeu here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

Fin's POV-

I am standing on the bottom floor of the Styling Center waiting for the chariot ride to begin. District one, being a rich district, has top of the line stylists and designers. Maybe that is why my partner, Amber, and I are dressed like movie stars. Amber is dressed in a knee-length gold cocktail dress with cuts running up and across the stomach line. Jewels cover nearly every inch of the dress and it makes her just stick out from everyone else. I have to admit that my designer has done an excellent job as well. My body is covered in a fake metallic looking silver fabric. My hair dresser has added streaks of silver into my dirty blonde hair. Our mentors, Caristity and Balm, help us into our chariot, which is painted gold with silver gems on it. Caesar signals us to begin our journey around the capitol.

As we exit the building, thousands of cameras flash in our eyes. People scream our names. People cheer for us. We smile and wave at the millions who are probably watching this. Our faces fill the televisions all over Panem, including the giant one above us. We make our smiles even bigger and continue on the route. People begin throwing us flowers like roses, daisies, and dandelions. I turn my head to Amber. As usual, Amber is showing off to get more attention. She is standing on top of the chariot doing flips to catch the flowers in her mouth. I assume she is trying to be stunning when really she is just asking to break her leg.

We pull our chariot into the training center's bottom floor and watch the other tributes. The female from 2 is gorgeous. Her long light blonde hair is tied up into a tight bun. On her body, there is wearing a white strapless dress that barely covers the top of her thigh. She is also wearing white stilettos and a small nurse hat. I give out a flirty whistle. Amber rolls her blue eyes at me and turns back around. I look at the male's costume which is a white tuxedo with a red tie. A medical cross is sewn into the top of both sleeves. A few moments later, they pull up next to us and we introduce each other. The other tributes are named Korran and Victoria. I direct my attention to Victoria and forget about the other chariot rides.

* * *

Amber's POV

"Stupid Fin," I think. He cares more about some girl he just met than his chances of winning and surviving. I roll my eyes again and direct my attention back to the chariot rides. It is District Three's turn to go. A black chariot that reads District 3 in boxed letters rolls onto the capitol's streets. The female is wearing a white jumpsuit with small screen in the chest area. The screen flashes saying, "I'm the best choice." I can't help but think about how desperate she must feel. The male is wearing a jumpsuit with a screen as well but the text is different. Instead it says, "Forget Her. Be MY sponsor, I'm going to win anyway."

I turn my head back to the chariots. District 4 is on the screen now. They look breath-taking. The female, Rosetta, has her long black hair in long loose curls that flow down her back and shoulders. Her blue eyes are outlined in pale blue eye shadow. She is wearing a beautiful sparkly blue knee-length dress. As the dress reaches the bottom the color darkens to black. She blows kisses to the crowd and the crowd loves her. The male is much quieter but just as stunning. He is wearing a blue and green skin tight tank top that shows off his abs. The green eyeliner makes the green bits on his shirt pop out. His arms are decorated with green marking that look like strands of seaweed.

When I see District 5 I burst out laughing. They are ridiculous. Both tributes are dressed as pigs. Their faces and hair are dyed pink except the nose which is covered by a snout. Their bodies are covered in a pink jumpsuit. I laugh until they appear next to me. I give one last laugh and snort teasingly. The next district, 6, appears on the screen. Their costumes are decent but not nearly as good as some other district's. The female, Belle, is wearing a floor length lab coat with a red turtleneck underneath and her light brown hair is in a high ponytail. She is holding a small clipboard to appear clever and as an accessory to her district. The male, I think his name is Gill, is only twelve. He sticks out from the others. Not because of his simple lab coat and glasses, but because of his young age. He reminds me of my younger brother. I turn my eyes away and look at Fin.

He is still flirting with Victoria. "Geez," I think, "Does he even care about the young tributes that have no chance in this game?" I turn around and hope the young boy is off the screen. And he is. His face has been replaced by the District 7 tributes. However it still makes me sad. The female is the same age and reminds me of my younger sister. Her name flashes on the screen. Raine Layton. Her dark hazel hair flows down her back and is curled. Her face has brown markings along her cheeks and mouth. A brown dress with hazel under skirting covers her tiny body, making Raine look like a log. The male is five years older than Raine and twice her size. He is wearing a dark brown tee shirt with darker brown shorts. He is a log as well, only uglier.

District 8 has always been my favorite in the chariots in previous years. This year is no different. Faye Williams, the female, has her dark brown hair put into two ponytails that rest on her shoulders. They are wrapped up by several colorful ribbons and Faye has a little bit of glitter all over her head. She is wearing a knee-length dress that is made up of a variety of fabrics. Each fabric is different than the last. Her face is covered by eyeliner designs along her cheek. She is simply beautiful. The male is dressed in a beige shirt and dark brown pants decorated with patches of different patterns. His hair is auburn colored and has a few spots dyed pink, blue, orange, and green. The pair pulls their chariot into the training center next to me. I look at Faye smiling and she approaches me. "Hi, I'm Amber," I say.

"I'm Faye," she answers.

"I…I love your costume. District 8 always has the coolest costumes."

"Thanks, I mean we have fewer restrictions on it."

"Oh look its District 9; hunting."

The tributes are wearing identical costumes: green tank top, camouflage pants, hiking boots, and a cap. It is the same lame costume they use every year. Down to the green chariot decorated with pictures of guns, bows, and other weapons. Their only chance in the arena to survive is their ability to hunt. Other than that, they are useless. We roll our eyes at each other giggling. The screen flips to District Ten. It is hysterical. The two giant monsters are dressed as dorks. The girl has her hair pulled up into a tight bun with a pencil behind her ear. She is wearing a plaid skirt and plain white tee shirt. Beside her is a male much bigger than her in khaki pants and a plaid shirt. Their chariot has variables, symbols, and numbers on every inch. I laugh until I run out of breath. The male jumps off the chariot as soon as he is inside and walks toward me. "What's so funny?" He asks cruelly.

"Oh, it's just this joke we heard."

He looks us in the eyes and walks away. I laugh in union with Faye and watch as District 11 shows up on the screen. The male has his hair dyed orange with bits of black still there. His body is covered by a orange-yellow jumpsuit decorated with tiny jewels. Even though it is a beautiful costume, his stylist is going to be in big trouble. His costume reflects him not his district. The female with be ok though. She has a small band of leaves and flowers placed on her head. She is wearing a green dress with only one sleeve. The other sleeve is gone entirely and is replaced by temporary tattoos of flowers. The dress is partially ripped at the bottom to add the effect of climbing a tree. The few ruffles and cuts in the perfect spots make the dress look gorgeous. When the chariot pulls into the center, a peacekeeper slaps the designer.

District 12 is the final district. It is normally one of the worst but this year they have decent costumes. Both tributes' faces are covered in gray-black blush and eye shadow. They both wear identical black jumpsuits with a cape of orange, yellow, and red material. The chariot is pulled by black horses that look like coal. It is the same costume used two years ago by Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Even so, the costume is incredible.

I turn my head to Faye and say, "Allies?"

"I thought we already were." She replies. We giggle and walk to the elevator.


	6. Training, Allies, & Young Love

Hazel's POV-

Last night had been one of the hardest nights of my life. All I could think about was my poor mother and sister, Arabelle, who know I can't survive. They know I will die. I try to shake those thoughts out of my head and focus on the woman informing us on the rules of training. Her name is Candy, aka the most annoying airhead on the face of the earth. She has a stupid capitol accent that practically busts my ear drums and bright red hair that looks like blood rushing from her scalp. "Okay Tributes, let's get started!" she says clapping. "There are a few things you must know before we begin. First, do not attempt to injure, kill, or harm any tribute in any way. If you do, well, you will be removed from training and have no pre-game practice. Second, every station has an instructor that will teach you how to use that weapon or skill. Third you may also use this time to form allies. Ok, so that covers about everything. So, on the count of three, go pick a station. 1…2… 3!!!!!"

I run straight to the knife throwing station. 15 knifes are spread out on a piece of cloth. I choose one with a pale blue handle, a curved blade, and point so sharp you can feel it cut you without even touching it. I pick it up, clench it in my hand, aim it at the target, and throw it with extreme power. The knife hurtles through the air and into the middle of the target. The instructor claps her hands and smiles at me. "Is that your first time throwing knives?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a natural." I shrug my shoulders.

"Well good for you!"

I smile and walk away before I draw any attention. I look around the room and someone catches my eye. It is the boy from district 10, Julian. I recognize him from reapings. He is huge and great with a spear. I stare as he hits the dummy's heart every time. I have to have him as an ally. I fix my hair and walk over to the archery station which is right next to where he is standing. I pick a bow and load it with an arrow. Back home in District 9, we are all hunters. I spent most of my childhood in the woods hunting with my bow and arrows. This will impress him for sure. I pull the string back aiming the arrow carefully before sending the arrow into the dummy's throat. I glance over at Julian and go back to archery. I aim the arrow at the dummy's heart and hit it perfectly. Julian is still ignoring me so I put the bow on the floor and walk over to him. "Hi, I'm Hazel." I say.

"I'm Julian."

"I couldn't help but notice how good you are with that spear."

"I'm no better with this than you are at archery." I say with a slight smile.

"We should be allies. Do you think? With my archery, your spear throwing, and teamwork we could be unstoppable."

"I like how you think."

I smile. "So can you show me how to throw that?"

He nods and motions for me to come closer. He puts the spear in my hand and lifts my arm up to eye level, wrapping his arms around my body. "Ok so now you just aim it," he says guiding my arm, "and release." I let go and it flies through the air into the dummy's stomach.

"Not bad," he says. "Now try it on your own." I repeat the steps and it lands in dummy's eye socket. I laugh. "That simple huh?"

He nods and answers, "Yeah, now you have to teach me how to shoot."

We walk over the archery station and we both grab a bow. I show him the proper way to hold the bow and how to load it. I walk behind him and raise the bow to eye level, mimicking him. He draws the string back and releases it. The arrow lands in the dummy's eye. He tries it again without my help and hits the dummy's heart. We smile at each other and a voice from an intercom says, "Attention Tributes: Please report to the cafeteria for lunch. Thank You!"

"So," Julian begins, "would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" I ask smiling.

"However you want to say it." He says, grinning.

"Well, I would be delighted." I answer laughing.

We walk side by side down the hallway into a large room filling with people. Tables sit along the walls with the district number that the food comes from above. Smaller circular tables are in the middle for seating arrangements. I walk over to the District 9 table and examine the food. I fill my plate with fresh deer meat, berries found in our forest, turkey, and rabbit stew. Then I walk to the District 1 table and add more delicacies such as rice crispy treats, cherry cheesecake, and hot chocolate. I look around for Julian and find him eating at a table in the corner. I walk over and sit in the chair across from him. He smiles and says, "You should try some of this." He hands me a strange fruit I have never seen before and smiles. I take a bite and I experience one of the most sensational tastes I have ever had. It is perfectly sour and just as sweet. The juice tastes like heaven. I suck on the fruit and smile at Julian. "So, I take it you have never had pineapple before?"

"Is that what it's called?"

He nods and flashes me a cheesy grin. I give him some fresh deer meat and he tastes it. He smiles as if it is the most wonderful thing in the world. I giggle and he laughs. We talk about our lives for an hour or so before returning to training. He explained to me that he has 3 younger brothers and a younger sister. One of his brothers died in the games last year at age 12. I comfort him the best I can by telling him about Arabelle. He smiles and says, "I like you, Hazel. You're one of the first people who I can relate to."

"Thanks. You're one of the only people I can relate to, too."

I smile and look around the room. There are only three people left: Julian, an avox, and myself. As I turn my head back around, he leans toward me and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss him back and we walk back to training, hand in hand. The next few days pass quickly. Julian and I train with every weapon available in addition to survival skills. Then it is finally here; the last day to train before the private sessions. Julian takes me to train with an ax. I throw it wickedly and it chops the head of the dummy clean off. I give Julian a turn and he splits the dummy in two. We laugh and high five. The next station we try is camouflage. I cover myself in mud and lie on the ground silently. I scare a few tributes as they walk by unsuspectingly. After I finish Julian and I take the escalator up to a floors and take a warm shower to get rid of the mud. I use lavender-scented shampoo to make my hair smell fresh and orange-scented body wash. I step out of the shower and slip on my training jumpsuit. I step outside into the hallway with my hair still wet. Julian is standing in the hallway holding flowers. "Where did you get those?" I ask.

"I stole them from the girl from my district's room. I thought you would like them."

"Are you kidding? I don't like them… I love them." I hug him and he kisses me. He walks me down to training. By the time, we return it is time for the private sessions. All the tributes sit in seats in front of a doorway which is the way to the training area. Julian and I sit on the back roll and talk as tributes are sent in. "What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Throw some spears, knives, and shoot an arrow like you taught me. What about you?"

"Same."

"Maybe we should act weak."

"I can't. Everyone knows people from nine have high training scores."

"Good point so let's stick with our original plan."

We hug and a voice from the doorway announces, "Hazel Lyons, District 9." I wave bye to Julian and walk into private training.

The training center is the same except for the game-makers in the corner behind a force shield. I nod my head in their direction and pick up a bow from the archery station. I load the arrow into it and shoot it into target's center on the first shot. "This is just too boring," I think. I look around the room and think. A small metal sign circulates an idea in my mind. I raise my bow and aim it to the sign. I release and it hurtles through the air onto the sign before bouncing off at full speed into a second sign followed by a mannequin's heart. I smile and peek over at my "judges" who are grinning and clapping. I put the bow down and trade it for a knife. I run across the room and throw knife. It must have travelled 150 feet across the room but it still landed in the target's center. I divide out the rest of my session time between spear throwing and running. After it ends I am sent out of the room and up to my room. I curl up in my bed, exhausted, and fall asleep.

"Hazel…Hazel," Tiger, the boy from my district, says shaking me awake.

"What?!" I yell.

"The scores are coming on in two minutes!" I jump out of my bed and run to our lobby. The television is already on and Ceasar is finishing up his introduction. I sit down on the floor and the scores appear on the black screen.


	7. Training Scores Live from Capitol

HUNGER GAMES UPDATE LIVE FROM THE CAPITOL!!

"Hello Panem, I am Caesar, your host of the games. Tonight we will reveal the training scores the tributes participating in this year's Hunger Games and as a special treat this year, the game makers have decided to include how the tributes earned these scores. These scores will give you a hint in on their talents, skills, and overall chance of survival. They also give you hints on your betting. To those tributes tuning in out there, Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor! So, here are the scores!"

**District One:**

Fin Green: 9

He scored a nine with his sword, knife throwing, spear throwing, and agility skills.

Amber O'Donner: 10

She earned a ten with her impressive bow and arrow skills, sword fighting, and knives. She has another skill but requested it remained secret.

**District Two:**

Korran Ellis: 9

He earned his 9 with his hand-to-hand combat skills, ax, and spear.

Victoria Andrews: 11

She earned one of the highest scores this year with her incredible ax killing, her survival skills, and her sneakiness. One of the best tributes out there.

**District 3:**

Denim Madison: 10

He earned a decent score with his many talents that include Fist, Knives, Spear, Ax, Sword, Darts and agility. He is another player to watch out for.

Robin Kalyison: 6

She can shoot her bow and arrow decently.

**District 4:**

Chase Ellison: 8

He can shoot darts, swim, and throw spears and knives.

Rosetta Stone: 8

Rosetta's skills in archery, knives, and spear. She has a few other skills that will be kept anonymous.

**District 5:**

Elmer Kingston: 4

Shot the dummy in the heart with a knife once and then spent the rest of the time with camouflage.

Jinger Stone: 5

Shot darts perfectly into targets/dummies.

**District 6:**

Andie Pitts: 2

Attempted to throw a spear but missed terribly.

Belle Callis: 4

Showed off her terrible climbing and camouflage ability.

**District 7:**

Ruben Cues: 7

Split a dummy in two with an ax and decapitated a dummy with a sword. Also has a hidden talent that will be kept secret.

Raine Mandras: 10

Admitted that she mastered every skill available on the first day of training; and showed us her dagger skills, climbing, running, hiding skills, and bow & Arrows.

**District 8:**

Fawn Davis: 5

Threw knives into a target's center from 150 feet.

Faye Wenthrall: 6

Showed off her archery skills.

**District 9:**

Tiger: 2

Attempted to catch a dummy in snare and ended up getting caught by his ankle in mid air

Hazel: 9

Presented her delightful archery skills, knife throwing at extreme distances, spears, & agility.

**District 10:**

Julian: 11

He showed his spear, knife, archery, & dart skills.

Selena Rodriguez: 9

She threw knives & showed off her flexibility/dodging skills by gymnastics.Raised her score because she accidentally threw a knife through the window and into an avox's temple.

**District 11:**

Blaze: 7

Sword Combat Demonstration

Penelope Fallins: 8

Climbed up wall using small cracks as a ladder and shot darts into a dummy's upside down.

**District 12:**

Aries Vonswealla: -1

Took a nap and snored. In addition to t hat, he sleep walked and accidentally shot himself in the arm with an arrow. He is in the doctor's office currently.

Rosemary (Rosie): 7

She threw a sword from across the room and into the dummy's heart. She also boxed an avox and made her pass out.

**Well, that's the scores and the update for tonight. Tune in tomorrow night for the interviews when we will get up close and personal with this year's tributes. This is Caesar, signing off.**


	8. Interviews and Newfound love

**Sorry, this took so long. I honestly forgot about both my fanfics. I will have the next chapter up soon and it will be the highlights of the interviews. Oh, and don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks!**

Penelope (Girl from 11)

I am sitting on the soft white carpeting that covers the floor of my room. Blaze sits across from me and we play cards. The cards were my token considering all my possessions were burnt in a fire an hour before the second reaping. These cards were the last thing I had.

"Blaze?" I ask looking over at my best friend.

"What, Penelope?" He says laying down a king of diamonds.

"Are you nervous about the interviews tonight?"

"I'm more worried about the games."

"Good point." As I say this, our representive, Jordyn, bursts through the door, holding a coffee. She rolls her eyes and says, "What are you doing in here Blaze? This is her room, not yours."

I look Jordyn in the eye smiling and say, "He's fine and I have a name; it's Penelope."

She rolls her eyes again and mutters, "I don't care what you name is. You two should stop hanging out, you are going to kill each other anyways."

We ignore her and continue our game. "Hello?" She says, "You have to get ready for the interviews. Now get off your butts and follow me!"

We stand up and walk to our stylists. When we arrive, Jordyn grabs my arm and shoves me in the dressing room. I fall to the floor and the door slams behind me. "Jerk," I mutter and I walk over to my seat. I stare at my reflection. My dark, wavy brown hair is flowing down my back in loose curls and my dark complexion was as clear as ever. I looked decent enough for my designer, Alleia, not to complain, not that she would, she was way too perky to complain. Suddenly the door opened and 5 stylists entered the room. They formed a circle around me and began working. I slumped back in my chair and dozed off.

"Penelope? You awake?" Alleia asks me.

"Yea…am I ready?" I respond rubbing my eyes.

"Are you kidding? You were finished a hour ago, we have been trying to wake you up. She helps me out of my chair and leads me to a mirror. My dark complexion has green makeup all over my eyes, mouth, and cheeks. It lights up my face in just the right places, making me look beautiful. My body is covered by a floor length green dress with along silt up my leg to my hip. I am wearing stiletto and my hair is being held up by a clip. Alleia took the sexy approach, obviously. The first thing I think of is what Blaze will think. He is one of the only things I care about anymore, I mean whenever I look in his eyes I feel…in love. That's when I realized the truth: I was in love with Blaze. "No, Penelope, anytime but now, you're both going to die, now is not the time for love!" I think to myself. I clear the thought of my mind and practice my smile.

…………………..

An hour later, I am called to the interviews. I run into Blaze on the way and look at his costume. He is wearing a ripped up green costume similar to the one I wore on the chariot. We sit in the backstage and we talk as the other Districts take their turns... "Pen, you look… hot." He says.

"Yeah, I like it too."I say, smiling. I peek around the curtain at District Three. Denim Madison is making a fool of himself on live TV. He is acting like he already won, when really; I bet he stinks on ice. "He is such a jerk." I whisper to Blaze.

"I know, he is worse than Jordyn." I say. Denim winks at the crowd and walks backstage where I am. He stops in front of me and says, "District Eleven, right?" We nod and he replies, "I was watching you two in training. How would you two like to be careers?" We smile and agree. Denim walks away and I watch as other Districts go on.

Blaze looks at me and I know that I have to tell him. "Blaze, I have to tell you something."

"Ok?"

"Blaze, I think I'm… falling in love… with you." I stutter out.

Then, I hear a crowd of people awing. Apparently, my microphone is on and I'm on the interviews right now. I take a breath in and slowly walk onto the stage.


	9. Author's Note: READ IMPORTANT NEWS!

To the readers of my story: I have decided that my stories are terrible. I know I can do better on them so I have decided to make some changes. I'll be rewriting the stories from the beginning again. Please hang with me through this cause I want to finish. I do. So, to make me write it and NOT forget I'm making my best friend, Sarah, (aka TheShadowsDawn) help. I WILL FINISH THE STORIES!


End file.
